l'ange noir
by Laura.T-Grou
Summary: les fruits du demons ne sont pas les seuls pouvoirs écumants les mers. Il existe des êtres dotés de pouvoirs puissants, et pourtant méconnus de tous. A vous de savoir de quoi il en retourne...
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme courrait à perdre haleine au milieu des arbres. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit tas de couverture contre elle, lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Elle était très mal en point, et du sang coulait sur son visage pale et Sali. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle n'était plus très loin. Alors, _elle_ sera en sécurité. Mais un coup de feu sifflant près de son oreille lui brisa tout espoir. Elle déposa son paquet au pied d'un arbre et pris le chemin opposé, non sans verser une larme pour la vie qu'elle laissait derrière elle…


	2. Chapter 2

Une jeune fille déambulait dans les couloirs de la partie administration d'Impel down. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute à l'arrière droit de son crane, et ses yeux noirs pouvaient lire l'âme des gens comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle était vêtue d'un bandeau noir à la poitrine et d'un pantalon moulant noir également, Ce qui contrastait violement avec son manteau de la marine. Un homme arriva en courant vers elle et s'arrêta devant elle, en position de salut.

-Colonel, Le vice-amiral Garp vous demande dans son bureau.

-Bien. Merci.

Et c'est avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau du vice-amiral. Elle entra en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied et lança un joyeux : « Salut Grand-père ! » Deux autres personnes étaient présentes dans le bureau : Un grand blond avec des lunettes noires, l'air désespéré, et un plus petit, les cheveux rose et à la bouille trop mignonne selon la jeune fille, qui souriait, amusé.

-Meyl, te voilà, je peux donc commencer, s'extasia le vieux assis derrière un bureau.

La jeune fille devint sérieuse instantanément. Garp n'avait pas crié pour sa pauvre porte, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe pour les nouvelles qui allaient suivre.

-Comme vous le savez, demain à lieu l'exécution de Portgas D Ace.

Koby lança un regard inquiet à la jeune fille qui ne filtra aucune émotion apparente. Mais la voix de Garp vacilla légèrement.

-Barbe Blanche ne va pas laisser un de ses « fils » se faire tuer comme ça, c'est pourquoi nous devons être extrêmement vigilants. Vous trois, vous serez chargé de la surveillance du condamné. Je compte sur vous.

-Oui vice-amiral ! Répondirent les deux garçons.

Meyl ne dit rien, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Son grand-père regarda l'endroit ou elle se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes avec peine.

-Mr, si je peux me permettre, vous devriez rester avec Me…Le colonel, se repris Kobby.

-Koby a raison Mr. Elle souffre beaucoup de voir son frère de cœur se faire exécuter, continua Helmep.

-La marine qui tue son frère, c'est comme si c'était elle. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle ressent.

-Je sais Kobby, pas la peine de me le dire. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse. Nous faisons partit de la marine, c'est notre boulot d'arrêter les pirates. Elle le savait très bien, et moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que mes petits-enfants deviennent des pirates, pour ne pas les voir mourir sous mes yeux par mes convictions.

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent la tête. Il avait raison, et rien ne pourrait changer le destin d'Ace aux poings ardents. Seulement l'idée de perdre son frère de toujours était insoutenable pour Meyl, et elle le vivait très mal, même si elle ne le montrait Pas.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille avait troqué son pantalon moulant pour un pantalon plus ample, facilitant les mouvements. Elle se déchainait dans la salle d'entrainement, et plus personne osait y pénétrer. Les mannequins étaient déchirés, dépecés, découpés en rondelles et finement hachés. La rage qu'elle avait en elle se déversait dans ses mouvements de combats et sa puissance. C'est dans un état de fureur au stade terminal que Koby retrouva la rousse aux yeux noirs. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Meyl s'agrippa au T-shirt du jeune homme et déversa toute sa peine dans un flot de larmes.

-Si tu savais comment sa me fait mal de savoir mon frère prisonnier de la marine et que je ne puisse rien faire. On c'étaient promis de toujours se protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. On a déjà perdu Sabo, la c'est au tour d'Ace…Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans mon grand frère ?

-Calme toi, voilà, comme ça. Maintenant regarde moi dans les yeux. Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Il y ton grand-père, Helmep, Luffy et moi. Souffla-t-il en posant sont front contre celui de la jeune fille.

-Merci Kobby. D'être toujours là pour moi.

-Mais c'est normal.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de sa bien aimée pour la rassurer. Baiser auquel répondit Meyl avec plaisir. Quand le manque d'aire se fit sentir, Kobby Prit la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena avec lui.

-Aller viens, il est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et Kobby partit prendre une douche. Meyl en profita pour se mettre en short court et en T-shirt trop grand et se glisser sous les couvertures du lit. La chambre était assez spacieuse, un bureau, une armoire, une commode, une table de chevet et un lit double. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain adjacente. Meyl se sentait bien ici. C'était leur cocon, personne pour venir les déranger, et ceux qui s'y risquait repartaient rarement en entier. Koby revint une dizaines de minutes plus tard, seulement vêtu d'un boxer rouge et noir. La jeune colonel pouvait dévorer des yeux le torse finement musclé de son petit ami. Le petit ami en question remarqua le regard insistant de Meyl et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il se mit à califourchon sur la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ce pourrait-il que je vous fasse de l'effet colonel ?

-oh, mais c'est une insinuation douteuse à votre supérieur. Il va falloir vous punir pour cette insubordination.

La suite, personne ne put voir comment elle se déroulait.


	3. Chapter 3

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux de la chambre pour se poser sur le visage bronzé de Meyl. Elle gigota un peu, se callant un peu plus dans les bras sécurisant de la personne endormie à ses côtés. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Le parfum épicé de Kobby l'entourait comme un cocon apaisant. Mais la dure réalité la frappa. Aujourd'hui, Ace sera exécuté. Machinalement, elle posa sa main contre son bras, ou était tatoué « MASL ». Tant de souvenirs étaient liés à ce tatouage. Mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à tenir sa promesse. Une main vint caresser ses cheveux avec douceur, la sortant de ses pensées. Kobby la regardait avec tendresse, de ses yeux azurs dans lesquels elle aimait plonger son propre regard. Elle était tellement bien avec lui. Il connaissait son histoire, ses peurs, ses craintes. Et lui, il lui avait tout raconté : sa honte d'avoir fait partit d'un équipage de pirate, sa rencontre avec Luffy, comment il l'avait aidé à intégrer la marine, son entrainement avec Helmep par Garp. Comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le bureau de son grand-père. Ils n'avaient aucuns secrets l'un pour l'autre, et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Toute la Marine était au courant pour leur relation, et au début, elle n'était pas très bien vue. Mais Meyl avait des arguments très convainquant. 6 mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. 6 mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas.

-Il va falloir se lever.

-J'ai pas envie ! Bougonna Kobby en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Meyl. Veux Rester là.

-T'es pire qu'un gosse quand tu t'y mets ! Plaisanta Meyl.

Elle embrassa tendrement son petit ami et se leva pour prendre une douche. Mais avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, elle se retourna vers lui et lança d'une voix enfantine.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule. Je pourrais…Glisser, tellement je suis maladroite.

Kobby ricana et s'empressa de se lever à son tour rejoindre sa rousse préférée…

Tout le monde était déjà présent. Garp, Meyl, Kobby et Helmep se tenaient sur le lieu d'exécution. Toute la Marine étaient en bas, et attendaient le condamné. Meyl les regarda avec mépris. Tous ses insectes qui grouillaient pour voir un homme victime de ses origines mourir. C'était dégueulasse ! Soudain, un mouvement sur le côté retint son attention. Deux Soldats apparurent, accompagnés d'un homme à la tête basse. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement, et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Kobby. Tout les Marines en bas acclamèrent la venue du pirate et son exécution. Ace fut mis à genoux au milieu de l'échafaud et les deux soldats mirent leur épée en croix devant lui.

-Ace…

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et la regarda surprise, pour ensuite s'adoucir.

-Meyl ! Tu vas bien. Je suis soulagé.

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux être soulagé ? Je…Je n'ai pas pu te sauver…J'ai rompu notre promesse Ace.

-Tu n'as rien rompu Meyli. Je sais tout. Tout ce que tu as tenté. Et je te suis reconnaissant pour avoir risqué ta vie pour moi. Eh ! Toi ! Lança-t-il à l'adresse du garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Moi ? S'étonna Kobby.

-oui toi ! Prend bien soin de ma petite sœur. Elle le mérite. Et si la fait pleurer, je reviendrais te hanter, t'as compris ?

-Oui…Je vous le promets.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Explosa Meyl. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu va vivre, tu m'entends ? Je ferais tout pour que tu vives !

Le colonel se refugia dans le cou de son petit ami pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi il fallait que ça se passe comme ça ? La main de Kobby dans ses cheveux la calma un peu, mais elle ne se délogea pas pour autant. Ce sont les propos de son Grand-père qui la fit réagir :

-Barbe Blanche est arrivé.

Il fallait dire qu'il était imposant le vieux. Elle reconnu Marco le phénix, debout près de lui, qui fixait intensément Ace. Alors c'était les compagnons de son grand frère…impressionnant. Elle sentait la guerre approcher a grand pas, Elle voyait déjà les corps meurtris sur le sol, Elle sentait déjà le sang lui faire tourner la tête. Soudain, un Bateau survola la baie et vint s'écraser sur l'eau. Un garçon a la veste jaune et au chapeau de paille se tenait fièrement à l'avant du bateau, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

-ACE ! Je suis venue te sauver

Meyl regarda son petit frère, horrifiée. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille mourir sous ses yeux, c'était impossible. Elle observa son grand-père. Son visage était impassible, mais elle pouvait sentir son désarroi face à cette scène. Elle plongea ensuite son regard abysse dans celui de Kobby. Oui, sa y est, elle avait pris sa décision. Meyl posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune marine et l'embrassa tendrement, empêchant tant bien que mal ses larmes de couler. Le garçon était surpris, mais répondit avec la même douceur que la rousse. Elle se sépara des lèvres de son amant de quelques millimètres et souffla quelques mots.

-Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime Kobby. De tout mon cœur.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Kobby la retint par le bras.

-Attend ! Prends ça avant de partir.

Il lui attacha son bandeau dans les cheveux flamboyant de la jeune colonel et embrassa son front. Elle lui sourit en remerciement et sauta au milieu de la bataille. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Luffy au plus vite. Des pirates l'attaquaient, mais elle les repoussait sans peine. Soudain, elle le vit aux prises de Mihawk.

-Œil de Faucon ! Laisse le moi. Je me charge de lui.

-L'ange noir ! Quelle surprise ! Et bien, si tel est ton ordre.

Il la salua et partit dans la mêlé pirates-Marines. Luffy reconnu Meyl et un grand sourire fendit son visage déjà blessé.

-Meyl ! Tu es venue ! Tu a l'air d'être devenue forte !

-A toi d'en juger, chapeau de paille !

Et elle se jeta sur lui et le propulsa à quelques mètres. Une bataille acharnée entre les deux adolescents débuta. Mais Meyl prit l'avantage et plaqua le brun au sol, immobilisant ses membres.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'indigna Luffy en se débattant.

-Je tiens ma promesse.

Elle attacha les mains de Luffy à l'aide d'une corde et le poussa jusqu'à l'échafaud. Un chemin se fraya entre les combattants, regardant passer le colonel et son prisonnier. Des pirates tentèrent d'attaquer Meyl pour libérer Chapeau de paille, mais des marines les empêchaient de passer. Elle l'emmena jusqu'en haut de l'échafaud, aux côtés d'Ace et Proclama :

-La justice n'est plus rien ! Qu'est ce qu'elle défend ? Si barbe-Blanche meurt, toutes les îles sous sa protection se feront attaquer par des pirates malsains. Portgas D. Ace n'es qu'une victime de son nom. Il n'a jamais voulut être le fils de Roger ! Il n'avait rien demandé. Sa mère c'est sacrifié pour lui. Pendant un an, la Marine a tué bon nombre de nourrisson par peur. Ils n'avaient rien demandé ! Ils ne demandaient qu'à vivre ! Moi, la justice, je n'y crois plus ! Je préfère vivre libre et protéger les personnes qui me sont chères !

Helmep regarda Meyl, horrifié. Puis, tout se passa très vite : Meyl enleva son manteau et le brula, Luffy se libera de la corde et brisa les menottes qui retenaient son frère et s'enfuirent tout les trois à travers les combattants. Aikinu hurlait à la trahison et pourchassa les fugitifs. Garp sourit malgré lui. Il savait que sa petite fille ne laisserait pas ses frères mourir si facilement.

Meyl et ses frères courraient a perdre haleine au milieu de la guerre qui faisait rage.

-Votre bataille là, c'était une mascarade ? Demanda Ace en regardant ses cadets.

-Bien sur ! S'indigna Meyl.

-Pour qui tu nous prends ? Je croyais que tu nous connaissais mieux que ça ! Se vexa Luffy. Meyl ! Mon offre tiens toujours. J'ai été séparé de mon équipage, mais on se retrouvera. Et a ce moment là, je viendrais te chercher, et tu feras partit de mon équipage !

-Oui mon capitaine ! Acquiesça la rousse dans un sourire.

Un grand oiseau bleu se posa en face d'eux et un sourire illumina le visage du commandant de Barbe-Blanche.

-Marco !

-Ace ! Dépêche-toi ! Aikinu va vous rattraper.

-Trop tard, susurra une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face au vice-amiral, son fruit du démon activé. Il propulsa son bras vers le groupe qui n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Quand les pirates ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent qu'une sorte de bulle les entouraient, servant de protection. Meyl se tenait devant eux, de grandes ailes noires partant de ses omoplates se déployaient avec élégance. Des chaines pendaient à ses poignets et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang.

-Meyl l'ange noir, lança Aikinu avec un air dédaigneux. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu arbore cette apparence. Ces pirates doivent compter à tes yeux. Dommage, tu étais un élément majeur dans la Marine. Mais ta traitrise engendra ta mort !

-Partez ! Je vous couvre ! Cria Meyl aux pirates.

-Mais Meyl…tenta Ace.

-Je ne me répéterais pas ! Dépêchez vous !

La bulle s'ouvrit et tout le monde put s'enfuir, non sans un dernier regard pour la jeune fille. Meyl s'assura qu'ils étaient loin et planta son regard sur son adversaire. Et la bataille commença. Chacun évitait les coups de l'autre, tentait de frapper, esquivait, se relevait. Aucun n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage. Meyl sauta et tenta de le frapper dans le ventre, mais il se transforma en lave et la propulsa contre le mur. Sa jambe et son bras étaient brulés. Sa tête lui tournait, elle ne voyait plus rien, et elle retomba au sol, inconsciente.

(POV Meyl)

Ou je suis ? On dirait…Une clairière, avec un étang…Que c'est beau. Je me sens bien.

-C'est jolie n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix. Une jeune femme se tiens à côté de moi, et fixe l'eau avec un air serein. Une fois les battements de mon cœur calmé, je la regarde plus attentivement. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains clair et des yeux aussi noirs que moi. Elle a aussi la peau bronzée. Comme moi. Ce pourrait-il que…

-Oui, tu as bien deviné. Je suis ta mère, Meyl.

-Ma…Mère ? Sa veux dire que je suis morte ?

-Non. Du moins pas encore. Je suis là pour te guider.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Est-ce que vous vous aimiez, avec mon père ?

-Oui…Nous nous aimions passionnément. Mais il ne sait pas que tu existe. Pas encore. Mais je sais qu'il t'aimera comme un père doit le faire. Et puis tu as déjà une famille formidable, qui t'aiment quelques soit les conséquences. Tu as un bel avenir ma chérie.

Meyl sourit et s'assit dans l'herbe. La jeune femme la regarda avec tendresse, songeant qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau sur terre qu'une enfant aussi magnifique.

-C'est comment de l'autre côté ? Demanda la jeune fille en fixant l'horizon.

-Si tu choisis de m'accompagner, tu en jugeras par toi-même.

-Mais Luffy et Ace ont besoin de moi. Et puis il y a aussi Kobby. Je ne peux pas les laisser. Pas maintenant.

-Ce Kobby m'a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Et puis il t'aime sincèrement. Maintenant, je voudrais te parler de tes pouvoirs. Et de ta famille. Tu es un ange, l'ange du combat. Et la mort que tu viens de vivre a débloqué tes pouvoirs encore endormis. Tu es puissante ma fille. Et l'utilisation que tu auras de ses pouvoirs aura un effet positif ou négatif sur le monde. A toi de choisir ta voie. Je t'aime ma fille, et sache que je veille sur toi depuis les étoiles…

-Je t'aime aussi…Maman…

(Fin POV Meyl)

La jeune fille se réveilla douloureusement. Elle se frotta la tête et regarda les alentours. Elle était restée longtemps dans « l'autre monde ». Des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol. Des pirates, des Marines, que des corps sans vies, brisée par une guerre sans valeur. Elle se releva péniblement et marcha en direction de la baie, la d'où semblait provenir toute l'agitation. Elle remarqua avec horreur le corps sans vie de Barbe-blanche se tenant fièrement debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Mais un corps en particulier retint son attention. Un brun était allongé sur le ventre, un sourire aux lèvres. Son cri suraigu trancha l'air comme la lame d'un poignard. Ses larmes si longtemps refoulées inondèrent ses joues salies et elle s'effondra sur le corps sans vie de son frère ainé.

-Ace ! Ace ! Non ! Pourquoi ? Je suis désolé…Tellement désolé…

Elle resta la quelques minutes, puis se ressaisie. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement rageur et courut jusqu'à la baie, malgré sa blessure à la jambe. Jimbei tentait de s'enfuir, Luffy inconscient dans ses bras. Le sang de Meyl ne fit qu'un tour, et elle s'envola vers son petit frère pour l'aider à se sauver. Mais une attaque de Crocodile atteint l'homme poisson qui se retrouva inconscient.

-Non ! S'écria la rousse.

Elle s'élança vers eux, mais Garp l'en empêcha.

-Eloigne-toi Papy. Je dois l'aider !

-Et moi je dois faire mon devoir.

-Ton devoir ? Envers une justice qui traque une enfant alors qu'elle avait à peine 8 ans ? Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Une vérité cachée aux yeux du monde. Cette justice, je ne la supporte plus. Je n'y crois plus papy. Regarde : Tant de mort pour rien. Barbe-blanche est mort…Et…Lui aussi…Ace…

Sa voix était devenu plus aigu, plus faible aussi. Mais Baggy profita de la diversion et attrapa chapeau de paille et Jimbei pour les éloigner de la Marine. Soudain, un sous-marin Jaune fit surface et un homme brun sortit en trombe.

-Vite, Amené Chapeau de paille ici !

-T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? S'exclama Baggy.

-Baggy ! Hurla Meyl. C'est un grand médecin, il pourra les soigner ! Fais vite !

Le clown bougonna mais leur envoya son « colis » qui fut réceptionné par un homme plutôt Barraqué. Aikinu continuait ses attaques volcaniques contre les pirates, et les Marines semblaient avoir perdu la raison.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

Meyl se retourna et vit Kobby, face à Aikinu qui allait lancer une nouvelle attaque.

-Qui est tu, toi ?

-Arrêtez cette guerre stupide ! Barbe blanche est mort, Portgas D. Ace aussi. Sa ne sert a rien de sacrifier des hommes inutilement. Ils ont une famille qui les attend. Pourquoi vouloir toujours plus de sang ?

-un pauvre petit marine dans ton genre ne sera pas une grande perte. Tu va voir ce qu'il en coute de te rebeller ainsi !

Il leva le bras et l'abattit sur Kobby, qui ferma les yeux.

-Kobby ! Hurla Meyl.

Mais un homme bloqua le coup avec une épée. Un silence de mort régna dans la baie. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il se passe, des hommes commencèrent à s'agiter.

-C'est…C'est Shanks le roux !

Aikinu s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant le nouvel arrivant observer la scène.

-Shanks le roux…Murmura la rousse.

-Oh, mais tu es l'ange noir ? Demanda le pirate et observant la jeune fille. C'est bizarre, mais tu me rappelle quelqu'un. Quel est ton nom ?

-Meyl.

-Pas de nom de famille ?

-Meyl ! Cria Garp. Éloigne-toi de lui !

Mais Meyl semblait hypnotisé par le pirate en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle donne son nom complet. Mais à cet instant, elle en ressentait le besoin. C'est pourquoi elle répondit :

-Akagami no Meyl.

Shanks la regarda avec surprise. Tellement surpris qu'il en échappa son arme. Tout l'équipage s'esclaffa à l'entente du nom.

-Capitaine !

-Tu…Tu es la fille de Melissa ?

-Vous connaissez ma mère ? Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

Shanks s'approcha d'elle et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombre de Meyl.

-Alors Melissa aurait eu une fille ?

-Oui, répondit Garp en s'approchant d'eux. Et Meyl est ta fille légitime…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je voulais déjà remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et me suivent, sa me touche beaucoup et sa me donne vraiment envie de continuer. C'est la première fois que je publie une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas totalement (les personnages appartenant a Oda) et j'avoue que je stresse un peu ! Ensuite je voudrais m'escuser de mon retard, même si j'ai pas de délai précis. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre (je l'ai recommencer 3 fois avant de reussir à le finir), mais il est la, et le prochain chapitre sera publier très vite. Par contre il n'est pas bien long, et je m'en escuse. Je voulais aussi vous informer que je pars 2 semaines en vacances, et que je vais pouvoir ni écrire, ni publier. Donc j'essairais de mettre le chapitre 4 avant la fin de la semaine. Sur ceux, je vous dis bonne lecture, et merci encore aux gens qui lisent mon torchon ! **_

* * *

**Meyl était accoudé à sa fenêtre et regardait la mer au loin. Tant de choses c'étaient passés dernièrement. La mort de son grand frère, la venue de son cadet, et l'apparition de son père biologique…**

**(Flash Back)**

**Meyl sentit les larmes monter. Elle se précipita avec rage sur son grand-père et le martela de coups de poings. **

**-pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'avais le droit de savoir…J'avais le droit de savoir qui était mon père…T'avais pas le droit…**

**Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues et Garp la serra dans ses bras.**

**-Je suis désolé Meyli. Mais j'ai fait tout ça pour te protéger. Quand j'ai appris que le roux était à Fushia, je t'ai interdit de venir au village. Je ne voulais pas que tu repartes avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser voyager alors que tu ne savais rien de toi. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec des pirates. Je suis désolé.**

**La rousse se dégagea de l'emprise du marine et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Shanks s'approcha de sa fille et se mit à sa hauteur.**

**-Ecoute Meyl : Si ton grand-père ne t'as rien dit c'est pour te protéger du monde. Imagine qu'on est appris que j'avais une fille, tu aurais été traqué comme l'a été Ace ou Luffy. Et tu n'aurais pas pu entrer dans la marine. **

**-Si je voulais entrer dans la Marine, c'était avant tout pour protéger mes frères Pirates s'ils avaient des ennuis. Mais malgré ça…Je…Je n'ai pas réussi… Ace est mort et je n'ai rien pu faire ! Sanglota la jeune fille. **

**-capitaine vous avez fait pleurer votre fille ! S'exclama un homme aux dreadlocks. **

**Meyl rigola un peu au milieu de ses sanglots en voyant son nouveau père panique à l'idée qu'elle pleure. Elle s'essuya les joues et observa l'équipage du roux. Elle les avait déjà vus en photo sur les avis de recherche ou dans les journaux. Mais il fallait dire qu'ils étaient plus impressionnants en vrai. »**

**(Fin flash back)**

**Après cela, Shanks…enfin, son père l'avait invité sur son bateau le temps qu'elle retrouve Luffy. Et maintenant, elle était dans sa chambre à regarder les étoiles dehors qui lui rappelait sa vie d'enfant avec Ace, Luffy et Sabo. Ils lui manquaient tous tellement. Ils étaient une fratrie de 4, et ils se retrouvaient à deux. D'abord Sabo, puis Ace. **

**-Je te promets Luffy, murmura Meyl en regardant la lune, que je ferais tout pour que tu survives dans ce monde et que tu réalise ton rêve.**

**-C'est une bien belle promesse que tu nous fais là ! Rigola Shanks en entrant dans la pièce.**

**-Tu sais qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une femme ? Nargua la rousse en retour.**

**Shanks ricana et s'installa aux côtés de sa fille. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à sa mère. Sauf la couleur des cheveux qu'elle avait héritée de lui. Il se sentait fier d'avoir une fille aussi belle et forte que Meyl l'était. Bien sur, il était déçu de ne pas l'avoir appris avant, mais si elle l'avait su plus tôt, aurait-elle cette même force de caractère ? **

**-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda l'objet de ses pensées.**

**-Oh, rien de bien méchant. Tu viens ? Nous avons une surprise pour toi !**

**- Je ne sais pas si sortir de ma chambre est une bonne idée…**

**-Aller vient, et si tu commence à fatiguer, on te ramènera dans ta chambre. **

**-Bon, si tu insiste.**

**Elle enfila un jeans en dessous sa chemise de nuit et une veste trop grande qui appartenait à Yassop. Elle s'attacha aussi les cheveux et mis le bandeau de Kobby autour de son cou. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa cabine précédée de Shanks et entra dans la cuisine. Un grand festin avait été préparé et tout l'équipage cria « surprise ! » alors qu'elle entrait. Les larmes aux yeux, Meyl embrassa tout le monde et participa à leur fête avec joie et bonne humeur. Elle attrapa un verre de Saké et trinqua avec les autres, participant a leurs discussions, riant a pleins poumons et sourit comme jamais elle n'avait sourit depuis la mort de Sabo et le départ d'Ace et Luffy.**

**(***)**

**Meyl s'amusait à sauter par-dessus les corps qui recouvraient le sol. La plupart de l'équipage était saoul et endormis, mis à part Shanks, Ben et elle-même. Meyl ne ressentait pas les effets de l'alcool, enfin très peu, alors que les deux autres titubaient et parlaient un peu bizarrement. Le jour commençait à se lever, et le spectacle du soleil levant sur l'eau enchanta la jeune fille. Les nuances de rose, d'orange et de jaune sur l'eau donnaient un aspect sublime à l'océan. Elle monta dans la vigie avec une agilité déconcertante pour admirer ce spectacle, mais fut plus surprise encore de sa découverte. **

**-Terre en vue ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Voila le nouveau chapitre ! désolé pour le retard et si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bonne lecture et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore !

* * *

Meyl se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Elle s'habilla d'un pull fin gris à capuche et d'un pantalon noir, et se précipita sur le pont. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait découvert une île, et ils étaient sur le point de débarquer. Le capitaine roux donnait ses instructions a ses subordonnés et Meyl l'écoutait distraitement.

Ben et Yassop, occupez vous du ravitaillement, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Sinon, vous avez quartier libre. Meyl, je veux que tu reste avec moi. On ne sait pas s'il y a des Marines et tu es encore faible. Meyl tu m'écoute ?

Mais une odeur retint l'attention de l'ancienne marine. Une odeur de brulé, de sang, une odeur acre, qui remontait en elle le souvenir de cette guerre stupide qui c'était déroulée il y a quelques semaines. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle sauta par-dessus le garde fou et courut à travers la forêt. L'odeur se faisait e plus en plus proche au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait mais ses jambes la lançaient. La rouquine ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et se retrouva devant un village en feu. Des gens tentaient de s'échapper de cette prison de flammes et beaucoup de corps gisaient au sol, morts ou inconscients. Meyl se précipita dans la ville pour rechercher des blessés éventuels, mais seules les bâtisses qui s'écroulaient comblaient le vide que laissait le silence. Une maison retint son attention. Elle devait être belle avant l'incendie avec son jardin impeccable et ses pierres apparentes. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, une force invisible poussait la jeune pirate à entrer dans cette maison. Son instinct ne l'ayant encore jamais trompé, Meyl se décida à explorer l'intérieur. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un bébé en pleur dans son couffin.

-Alors petit chou, tes parents t'ont abandonnés ? Murmura-t-elle en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir d'ici, elle vit le corps d'une femme écrasée pas une poutre enflammée, les mains tendue vers le berceau. Retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, elle sortit de la demeure et se dirigea vers un attroupement de personnes. Elle se faufila tant bien que mal et observa ce qu'il se passait.

-Je suis le nouveau roi de cette île, alors obéissez-moi !

-Jamais ! Cria un homme, nous ne voulons pas de tortionnaires ! Barbe-blanche, lui au-moins…

-Ce vieux Gâteux est mort ! Vous êtes sous ma domination maintenant ! Rugit le pirate avec un rire gras.

-Et pour faire votre loi vous détruisez cette ville ? Demanda calmement Meyl et laissant le bébé a un dame a côté d'elle.

-Qui es-tu gamine pour te rebeller contre le prochain roi des pirates ?

-Je suis un membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

-Le chapeau de paille ? Il ne vaut plus rien depuis qu'il a disparut dans la nature. Tout le monde qu'il est mort !

-C'est faux ! Et je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coute de faire du mal à des gens innocents.

Elle fit apparaitre une faux et l'attaqua la première. Le pseudo roi des pirates ne vit pas le coup venir et fut projeté contre un mur, une entaille lui barrant le visage. L'équipage se jeta sur elle tous en même temps, mais ils furent tous propulsés dans les airs.

-On se replie ! Beugla la capitaine des pirates en détalant, suivit de ses hommes.

Un homme s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit les mains.

-Merci beaucoup, sans vous, nous serions morts ou esclavagés. Barbe blanche était bon avec nous, mais je vois que tous les pirates ne sont pas gentils.

-Je suis peut-être un pirate, mais jamais je ne ferais du mal à des innocents.

Soudain un poing s'abattit sur le crâne de la sauveuse.

-Tu aurais put dire ou tu allais au lieu de t'enfuir comme une voleuse ! Rugit Shanks en l'assommant une deuxième fois.

-Mais euh ! T'as cassé mon effet !

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?

La dame a qui Meyl avait laissé le bébé s'approcha d'eux et lui montra la progéniture.

-elle nous a sauvés, le village et ce petit bébé. Tenez, je vous le rends.

-Mais je ne peux pas le garder ! Je…

-Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et quand vous avez battu ces pirates, il a regardé vers vous avec un petit rire. Ce petit bambin vous a choisit comme nouvelle mère.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…intervint Shanks.

Elle prit néanmoins le bébé dans ses bras et découvrit qu'il avait les yeux blancs.

-Oh mon dieu, il est aveugle…Ce petit n'a même pas connu la vie qu'il est privé de magnifique paysages…Pleura Meyl. Je…je le garde…Que tu le veuille ou non papa, il viendra avec moi, il découvrira des pays qu'il ne connaitra pas en restant ici. Je veux qu'il puisse vivre une vie de senteur et de texture a l'instar de paysage.

Le roux réfléchit puis plongea dans le regard déterminé de sa fille. Mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir accéder à sa demande…

-Et puis comme ça, tu seras grand-père…Minauda Meyl avec un sourire en coin.

Sa fille était diabolique…

-D'accord, mais plus de baston pendant un an, et tu seras de corvée de ménage lorsque ce petit chéri dormira.

Mais lui aussi pouvait l'être ! Il ricana devant la mine déconfite de sa fille. Cette année promettait d'être distrayante, fois de Capitaine roux !


End file.
